Defying fate
by Nym879
Summary: When Bella goes to Italy to save Edward from the volturi she meets someone special or three someone's actually. Will their love flourish it wilt like a rose without water. Femslash. Didyme/Sulpicia/Athenodora/Bella
1. Chapter 1

A/n it's my twilight fic. I hope you like it. I got the idea when listening to avril lavigne's girlfriend.

I ran through the street full of shrouded red cloaks. I saw my Edward at the end of the street, about to step into the sunlight. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me

When I rammed into him it was if he didn't believe it was me. Only after hearing my voice did he react, wrapping his arms around me

"Bella you're alive! How" he said breathlessly.

"I was cliff-diving you idiot. I find your suicide note to Charlie and I rush here" (a/n this takes place in new moon instead of alice coming back Edward leaves a suicide note with Charlie after alice has her vision. Bella rushes to Italy) then the anger hits me

"EDWARD HOW DARE YOU TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE" he just looked at his feet as two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Edward Cullen, you are wanted in the throne room" the taller one said. Edward glared at him and said through gritted teeth

"Felix I have not broken any law I will leave now" Felix growled at him but was cut off by another figure walking toward us.

"Felix, Demitri what is taking so long. They are getting impatient" the girl spoke I'm a monotone, childlike voice. You could tell by her face, she was changed young. She had dirty blonde hair that could be considered light brown. She was about 5'2 and the power oozed off of her.

"Yes, we were coming Jane. Cullen was just being difficult" Felix said. We were ushered down the alley and into an underground cavern. We continued to walk until we came to heavy wooden doors. They swung open and we were in a huge room


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n hi welcome to the second chapter of defying fate. I would like to thank starsnowfairy for being my very first reviewer. It means a lot to me. Again please pm me with things you would like to see in this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. -nym _

The guards immediately went to stand on the wall with three other people. One was a vampire in his early twenties of Spanish decent. The next was a extraordinarily beautiful woman. The last looked eerily like Jane. A gasp drew my eyes to the throne and as I looked there, my breath caught. Those were not the same people in Carlisle's painting . the women on the thrones were beautiful.

Beautiful didn't do them justice. I had never seen anyone, not even Rosalie, who held a candle to their beauty.

The one on the left,who gasped, was about 5'11 in height and had a curvy body. She wore an emerald dress of velvet. Her thick ebony hair hung to her waist.

The one on the right was much shorter only 5'4 in a lavender gown

Of fine silk. She had the graceful bone structure that only came with Russians. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white and as straight as corn silk. She looked about 19.

The last woman was the oldest, looking about 26. Her strawberry blonde curls were pulled into a messy bun with a few strands framing her heart shaped face she smiled gently down at me. She then looked to Edward and scowled.

"Edward Cullen step forward" her voice was cold but it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever hers.

"Didyme I have done nothing wrong" when he said this the two other women stood up and went to stand next to the strawberry haired woman, didyme.

"Edward Cullen step forward" she repeated and Edward didn't refuse. He stepped forward and she offered him her hand. When he took it she sucked in a breath through her teeth

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched

_haha I left you hanging. another update Wednesday or sooner if I get some reviews. Mwahaha_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n sorry this was late I was on a camping trip. To treat you I will post another chapter tomorrow. I would like to thank starsnowfairy for their reviews. I know my chapters are short but I would rather put out a short chapter every two days the. Put out a long one every six months. To the guest who left the review saying my story had so many plot holes in it I needed to quit writing I say to you thank you for sharing your opinion and wanted to tell you I have never written before and I am a ADHD middle schooler so, yeah it's hard for me to write a good story. Also to the same guest please proofread your reviews and check for mistakes in your grammer. I'm sorry the a/n was longer than the chapter. Another tomorrow_

"HOW DARE YOU" she Screeched. Edward flinched she had his hand in a crushing grip. Then in a voice that was deadly calm the ebony haired woman said

"You know she is not yours but you continue to claim her Edward Cullen. That itself is breaking the law". The remaining woman, the blonde walked slowly toward me. She was paying no attention to her surroundings as Edward lunged at her. It all happened in slow motion. Edward hit her in the back and she spun around, giving a feral hiss. She knocked him to the ground and delivered ground shaking blows to his face. I could see his face cracking and crumbling. I tried to run over to them but a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and didyme's voice rang out "Bella it'll be okay. You can't go over there you'll be hurt" I barely paid attention to her words. Instead I started sobbing and whimpered

"Edward no. She'll kill him" my whimpering seemed to upset the woman holding me. She scooped me up and cradled me in her arms.

"SULPICIA STOP. YOU ARE UPSETTING BELLA" at her words the blonde stood up and let Edward heal himself.

"I'm sorry Bella" she said. I was officially confused. I thought they were supposed to be killing me because I was human. Why were these women being so nice to me? Edward stood up and grabbed my arm, snatching me away from Didyme. The next words she uttered came out as a growl

"Edward culled you have attacked one of us and attempted to form an illegal mate bond. For these crimes you should be executed. We know this would upset young Bella so we will be sending you home with minimal punishment. You will return to your coven and tell them that Bella is safe in forks. You will not tell them that you came here. You will prevent them from going back to forks. You will never be welcomed back into volterra" as her words sank in I cried out

"No! Edward I want to go with you" tears sprung to my eyes. Didyme addressed me in a pleading voice.

"Please Bella. Don't go yet. Just allow us one conversation" I felt that I would not be allowed to leave even if I wanted to so I ran to Edward. I buried my face into his chest as he whispered into my ear

"Don't listen to them bella they will only tell you lies" and with that he Pried himself from me and strode out of the throne room. I just stood and looked at the door he walked. Eventually I realized that he was gone and not coming back and tears came to my eyes. The Ebony haired women walked over to me and laid a comforting Hand on my shoulder. Her other hand came up to my eyes and wiped the tears from them.

"Bella, please don't cry. You must be awfully tired. Alexa dear come show Bella to a room," the girl that looked like Jane bounced over. Literally the woman continued "when you are wake up you can ask Alexa or Jane to come get us. I'm Athenodora by the way" I nodded and Alexa giggled/squealed

"You ready to go! You can have the room between mine and Didyme's. I love it when people come to visit. Oh I just love making new friends"

Yep that one is another alice.

A/N just to let you know there is no Alec in this story only super excited bouncy Alexa. She has Alec's power and brown hair like him but the rest looks like jane


	4. Chapter 4

A/n okay it has cone to my attention that this fic is a lot like one called a new chapter by dsrtchck. regenerated i saw this review today I went and read this fic. I will admit that the beginning is similar but all in all these fics are completely differentOut had never read that fanfiction before and never intended to copy dsrtchck's fic was up first if he/she asks me to quit writing this i will. Plus i would never put sulpicia in pants. hope you like it. Another tomorrow or Monday.

"Alright Bella this is your room. There are clothes in the closet. When you her up knock on the door on the left and i'll get them for you okay" I nodded and Alexa hugged me and bounced down the hall. I turned to go into my room and my eyes widened. The room was HUGE. It was at least the size of the Cullen's living room. When I finished gaping I closed the door. The room was fitted in purple, my favorite color. There was a king size canopy bed against one wall a desk and dresser against the other. The next wall had a huge plasma tv mounted on it with a white leather couch a few feet away. It was sitting on a purple fur rug.

There was a glass coffee table in front of the couch. I immediately felt exhausted as I sat down. I stood back up and strode to the closet in search of pajamas. I found a long cotton nightgown in the closet and immediately stripped and put it on. I barely made it to the couch before I passed out from exhaustion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I woke up I immediately that realized that a blanket was covering covering me and it had not been there last night. I glanced at the coffee table and something caught my eye.

A single white rose


End file.
